E001 series
The E001 series, branded as the Train Suite Shiki-shima, is a Japanese hybrid multiple unit. Built in 2016 for JR East, the set was used from 1 May 2017 exclusively as a charter train. History Plans for a "cruise train" that would enter service "some time after Spring 2016" were unveiled by JR East in June 2013, to be designed by Ken Okuyama. A more detailed plan about this new "cruise train" was then published in April 2014 with a revised design and service entry date of Spring 2017; the logos and name of the train were later revealed some time in October the same year, with itineraries for the planned trips to be carried out by this "cruise train" issued in December 2015. The first seven cars were delivered in September 2016 from Kawasaki Heavy Industries' Kobe factory, with mainline testing commencing on 14 September 2016 as a seven-car formation. The remaining three cars were delivered on 27 September 2016 from J-TREC's Yokohama factory. The service attracted great interest when launched formally on 1 May 2017, with a lottery being used to give out tickets for the inaugural journey; unfortunately, the lottery was reported to have been oversubscribed by a factor of 76. By the time the service was launched, tickets were all sold out until at least March 2018. As of the time of writing, the set operates in two- or four-day circular tours from spring to fall and three-day circular tours during winter. Ticket prices for just a ride on the service are rather steep, ranging from $2,860 to $10,000. Design The set's basic design was overseen by famed designer Ken Okuyama, and is advertised as using the best quality materials and is touted to be a case-in-point for exemplifying traditional Japanese craftsmanship. The whole ten car set has six sleeping cars (five of which have three private suites and the remaining car having two deluxe suites; a split-level "maisonette" and a single-level "flat" type), a lounge car, a dining car, and two end cars which act as the observation cars. The interior accommodation of the set is said to draw parallels with top-notch hotel suites of the area. All suites on the set include a shower and washroom, while the deluxe suites include a bathtub; a suite in car 4 is "universal access". The entire ten car set can only accommodate 34. The end cars are known as View Terraces. Specifications Construction is of aluminum if the car is built by Kawasaki Heavy Industries or stainless steel if the car is built by J-TREC. The set uses a rather novel "EDC" hybrid system; the train has both electric motors and diesel generators as backup if the set is running on non-electrified lines. The set's traction motors are 3-level insulated gate bipolar transistor variable frequency drives with PWM converters, while the two diesel generators are V12s made by MTU Friedrichshafen. There are currently no plans to produce a similar type of hybrid trains. References *Wikipedia.org Category:Unique Locomotives Category:JR Group trains Category:Hybrid Locomotives Category:J-TREC locomotives Category:Kawasaki locomotives